powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt6 Ep15: "Ashes of a Phoenix"
Chpt6 Ep15: "Ashes of a Phoenix" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' On a hunch, Kurt, Hunter, and Bobby find the Campbell library hidden under Samuel's office. They search through his gathered research for a way to defeat Apophis, where Bobby eventually finds a mention of a "Mother" that can be burned by the ashes of a phoenix. Never having seen a real phoenix, Bobby points out that it's not just some bird with flaming wings, but there's also a "demonic phoenix". A very rare demonic entity where only existent when a Cambion is born, where a human and a demon mate and gives birth to an offspring, creating a Cambion. And then given a chance of carrying special abilities like those of a Phoenix. Having one certain ability where they're able to disintegrate their victims with one touch. They continue to search until Hunter finds the actual journal of Samuel Colt, creator of the monster-killing gun; The Colt. He reads an entry under March 5, 1861, in which Samuel Colt mentions shooting a phoenix in Sunrise, Wyoming. Hunter is convinced that they need to go back in time to 1861 and gather the remains of the phoenix so that they can defeat Apophis. Hunter calls upon Castiel for assistance, but another angel shows up instead. She introduces herself as Rachel, Castiel's lieutenant. But she shows pure disdain for Kurt and Hunter. Then Castiel appears and dismisses her. They explain their plan to Castiel, and he agrees to send Hunter and Kurt back to March 4, 1861. But he can only allow them 24 hours, though their Ranger powers won't work in the past and in addition, they will be trapped in the old west if they're not back in the present on time. Once they appear in Sunrise, Wyoming, Kurt sets the timer on his watch for 24 hours. They walk into town and see a man, Elias Finch, about to be hanged in the town square. A judge reads him his sentence - apparently, Elias killed his wife. From his last words, he warns that "everyone is gonna burn". He then gets put to death by being hanged. Kurt and Hunter are disturbed, but they follow the town's sheriff as he leaves the square and heads to the prison. There, they pose as law enforcement officers and question him about Samuel Colt, but he hasn't heard of him. He sends them to the saloon to question the bartender. When they arrive at the saloon, Hunter starts to see that life in the Old West is less romantic than he thought: it's dirty, the whiskey is terrible, and the saloon girls are less than healthy. The bartender tells them that Samuel Colt passed through town about 4 months ago but hasn't been back since. Rumours are that he's building a railroad stop about 20 miles away in the middle of nowhere, and Kurt and Hunter surmise that he's currently working on the giant Devil's trap that surrounds the Devil's gate in southern Wyoming. As they're talking, a busty woman named Darla approaches and tries to seduce Hunter, but the judge who read Elias his sentence shows up and takes her upstairs. Moments later, they hear her scream, and they rush up to find that the judge dead, burned to ashes. Darla swears that it was Elias' ghost that killed him. The sheriff disputes that, pointing out that ghosts don't leave muddied bootprints on the floor. Thinking that they botched Elias' hanging, the sheriff declares his intent to rally a posse and string him up right this time. That night, after finding Elias' grave empty, Kurt and Hunter discuss the possibility that the Phoenix might be Elias after all, who wants revenge on the three men that sentenced his death: the judge, the sheriff, and the sheriff's deputy. They decide to split up, Hunter staying behind to join the sheriff's posse and hunt down Elias, and Kurt going to find Samuel Colt. Meanwhile, in the present time, Rachel confronts Castiel about what he's doing in order to beat Raphael. According to her, she heard rumors about Castiel's real plan and that it's unacceptable what Castiel has become, and she pulls out an angel killing sword. She manages to pierce his flesh, but not kill him, and he pulls out his own sword and defeats her. Wounded, he travels to Bobby's house, puts a ward against angels on the wall with his blood, and collapses. In town the next morning, Hunter shows up at the saloon, ready to form up a posse and go after Elias. Nobody shows up to join him, however, and soon the burned body of the sheriff is found. The bartender takes the star from the sheriff's body and pins it on Hunter, congratulating him on his new position. After his promotion, Hunter goes to find the sheriff's deputy. The man is packing a suitcase, determined to escape "Elias' ghost," but Hunter tells him that he won't be able to run forever and that he needs to play his part: as bait. Meanwhile, Kurt finds Samuel Colt's cabin. Samuel has just used Colt to kill two demons that wanted him to open the Devil's gate, and he immediately splashes holy water on Kurt to make sure that he isn't a demon, as well. Kurt tells him that he's a Power Ranger from the future, and that he needs Samuel's help. Samuel is skeptical, so Kurt hands him his cell phone and show him his Drago Morpher on his wrist. Samuel is immediately convinced. Kurt then tells him that, according to the copy of Samuel's journal he's carrying, Samuel kills a phoenix in three hours, and Kurt needs the ashes to kill a monster he's hunting. Samuel tells him that he's no longer a monster hunter. How his family being killed by monsters was the only reason he got to hunting them. And mentioning how he was the reason of discovering the Devil's gate and that he should've never stepped foot near it's grounds. That's why he created the Devil's trap consisted of railroads to contain the gate and created The Colt gun, to kill most monsters/demons in existence. And says that he lost the gun while gambling, but Kurt knows that he's lying, and confronts him how there were trails of sulfur from demons near his cabin. Samuel eventually admits to having the gun, but tells him that no matter what his journal says, he's not going to be killing a phoenix. Kurt realizes that he's going to have to kill the phoenix himself, and demands the gun. In the present time, Castiel tells Bobby the truth: that, given his injury, he won't be able to retrieve Kurt and Hunter from the past. That only way he can get enough power to bring them back is to touch Bobby's soul; the risk is that he'll cause Bobby to explode. Bobby eventually agrees to let him do so to save the boys. Back in 1861, Hunter locks the deputy in a cell and, when Elias shows up, he demands that Hunter open the cell. Hunter refuses pointing out he knows what creature he is. But Elias tells him why he was put to death. Although a demonic phoenix, Elias was married to a human whom he loved. On a visit to town, she was assaulted by the deputy, and, when Elias came across them, the deputy shot both him and his wife. Elias' wife died in his arms, but Elias was unable to die, so the deputy, sheriff, and judge pinned his wife's murder on him and tried to put him to death. Hunter is moved by his story, but still resolved to kill him, but eventually Elias grabs a gun from a nearby holster and shoots the deputy through his cell bars. Hunter jumps out a window to escape Elias' gunfire and is on the run when Kurt appears with the Colt in hand. In the future, Bobby puts a belt between his teeth and Castiel prepares to touch his soul... Kurt gives the Colt to Hunter, and he goes into the town square and calls for Elias. It's a duel at high noon, and both men stand ready before drawing their weapons lightning-fast. Elias shoots Hunter in the chest and collapses, but Hunter has also hit him with a bullet from the Colt, Elias is shocked. He then bursts into flame and leaves behind a pile of ashes. Kurt rushes over to Hunter aid his wound but reveals that he was wearing a metal chest plate after all. Kurt (notices the clock shows noon) Hunter, the ashes! Kurt and Hunter run towards the ashes when Castiel suddenly pulls them back to the future. Back in Bobby's house, Hunter stares at the empty bottle in his hand, disappointed. Bobby and Castiel are still recovering when the doorbell rings. Kurt goes to answer the door. There is a delivery man from "Western Couriers" holding a package. Delivery man Is there a Kurt Mendoza here? Kurt Yeah, that's me. Delivery man Look, this is nuts -- me and a couple guys made a bet. So... this thing's been laying around the office since...ever!? Uh, with a note on it saying to bring it on this exact date which is today. It's from a Samuel Colt? Kurt (gets a relieved look on his face) Yeah. Yeah, yeah, that's for me. Great, thanks. Kurt brings the package over to where everyone is at and opens the package and reads the letter inside. Kurt "Dear Kurt, I got this address and date off your thingamajig, and I thought the enclosed might come in handy. Regards, Samuel Colt." (Kurt pulls a bottle full of ashes from the package.) Hunter Is that what I think it is? Kurt Ashes of a Phoenix. You know what this means? Bobby Yeah, I didn't get a "soulonoscopy" for nothing. Hunter That. And... it means we take the fight to her. Hunter puts his cowboy back on and smirks. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse